The purpose of this proposal is to request funds to continue the New York State `s Center for Birth Defects Research and Prevention (NYCBDRP). This includes three major activities: 1) the continuance and expansion of the epidemiological research capability of the NYCBDRP through participation in the National Birth Defects Prevention Study (NBDPS) including timely maternal interviews, clinical reviews, collection of biologic specimens and transmission of data to CDC; and 2) the utilization, implementation, and evaluation of the surveillance data for local and collaborative studies into birth defects research; 3) to continue develop local and collaborative studies to examine genetic and environmental factors in birth defects and quality of care issues for children with birth defects which will result in reports, publications in peer review journals and presentations.